


Pretty

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on tumblr.Jester gives Nott a pretty dress.





	Pretty

Jester smoothed down the dress she was trying on as she looked at it in the mirror. She gave a spin and grinned. “I like this one. What do you think?” She turned around and frowned. Beau was laying across the couch, her head tipped over the back, her arms crossed over her chest, and her left leg stretched out in the seats. She was snoring obnoxiously and a woman across the store was glaring at her. Jester pouted and crossed her arms, looking around for Nott instead. “Nott? Where did you wander off to?” she called, stepping off the platform in front of the mirrors. She stepped around the racks of clothes, peeking inside them just in case her little goblin friend was hiding. “Nott?”

She stepped into the petite section and spotted a familiar pair of green ears. She smiled when she saw what Nott found so fascinating. There was a mannequin in front of her modeling a halfling sized green dress. It was a fairly simple dress, sleeveless and knee length and forest green. The only intricate part was the beautiful nature themed embroidery along the bottom edge.

Jester stepped up beside her and put her hand on Nott’s shoulder.

Nott exclaimed in surprise and started looking around the store with a cagey expression. “This- This isn’t the bathroom!” she squeaked. “I guess I got turned around. That dress you have looks nice, let’s go now!” She scurried off through the clothing racks. After a few seconds she heard Beau exclaim ‘Nott, what the fuck!’

Jester hummed thoughtfully and looked back at the dress.

Nott and Beau were both awake and waiting for her by the couch when she came back to the couch, back in her usual dress with several other dresses laying over her arms. “Alrightie! I’ve paid already, we can go now.” She handed them all to Beau, who complained briefly but carried them anyway. They all stepped out into the street and started walking towards the inn. “Oh, Nott,” Jester said, sorting through the clothes in Beau’s arms. “Here, I got this for you!” She pulled Nott’s little dress out from the bottom of the pile and held it up. “Ta da!” Jester cheered.

Nott looked at it with wide eyes. “Jester… I can’t take that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s too… pretty.”

“Well, you’re pretty, so it matches.”

“I’m not…” Nott sighed but reached out to run her fingertip over one of the embroidered flowers. “Thanks,” she said a moment later, smiling slightly. “I really like it.”

“You can put it on when we get to the inn!”

“Wha-, no I can’t  _ wear _ it! It’s just for looking at.”

Jester gasped, scandalized. “Pretty dresses are not for looking, Nott. They’re for making you feel powerful!”

“But I’ll ruin it.”

“I know how to deal with just about every stain even you could dream up, I promise.”

Beau groaned and rolled her eyes. “For fuck’s sake, just take the dress.”

Nott took the dress from Jester’s hands and smiled softly as they continued towards the inn. “Thanks, Jester. I really like it.”

Jester grinned and started skipping. “I’m glad you’re happy.”


End file.
